TOW Chandler's Journal
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica. UPDATED! CHAPTER 10 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Its Like A Dream

This fic will be a little different. It started off with TOW Ross's Wedding and continues through to the present. Its mostly a Chandler fic but Monica and the gang are in it.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I have Matthew though. He's entertaining me with the Chandler Dance and the best Chandler quotes. LOL  
  
Title: Chandler's Journal  
  
Rated :PG  
  
Summery: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica.  
  
Chapter 1: Its Like A Dream  
  
Chandler smiled as he watched the beautiful woman beside him sleeping soundly. He gently brushed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek very softly as he climbed out of bed. He crossed the room to the small desk. He pulled the small hard covered book with the British flag on it he'd brought from the vendor Joey got that silly hat from. He opened it and began to write on the first blank page.  
  
May 8, 1998  
  
I can't believe I'm actually sitting here writing in a journal. I mean its so not a guy thing. I can hear Joey now. "What are you a girl." Anyway I'm in London we're here for Ross and Emily's wedding. As a matter of fact they're getting married in a matter of hours and I being one of the bestmen should be asleep right now but I'm too hyper to sleep. Something happened tonight that I've dreamt of for awhile. Monica was really depressed her mom was picking on her again which I can't stand. Sometimes I just want to tell her off. Then some drunk guy mistook her for Ross's mom. He must have been really wasted to think someone as beautiful ad Monica looked like Ross's mom.  
  
Later that night she came to my room she was sad and a bit drunk. She surprised me by kissing me and the next thing I knew we were in bed together. Oh My God! Wow could I sound more like Janice! Well that's how it felt to be with Monica. I've dreamt of being with Monica and making love with her for so long. Yes I used the term making love. With the few other women I've been with it was just sex and nothing more but with Monica is was amazing it was making love. I still can't believe it really happened but I'm glad it did. As I glance at her sleeping so peacefully I can't help but wonder what's in store for us, if maybe I'm boyfriend material after all.  
  
Chandler Bing  
  
Chandler closed the journal and shoved back into its bag. He quietly walked back over to the bed and slid under the covers beside Monica. He smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
Chapter 2: The New York Rule...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Well this is something different that I've been wanting to do for awhile I already have several chapters written and will have them up soon. And yes I know keeping a journal is more of a girl thing but I do know a few guys who do. So that's why I decided to have Chandler do it. If I get a good response I'll most the other chapters I have ready. So please read and review. Thanx! Did anyone see the Friends final season promo this past Thursday the way they showed all those clips of Joey and then Pheebs followed by Chandler and Monica and Ross and Rach as couples then they showed clips from the final season with Ross seeing Rach and Joey kiss I screamed Noooooo!!! Man the whole thing hand me crying like a baby I'm gonna miss them so much. Also I'd like to send my condolences to the family, friends, and fans of John Ritter sadly he passed away suddenly on Thursday. I grew up with Three's Company and our Friends watched it on tv once and Rach and Mon sang the theme song. I was also a fan of his new show Eight Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter it was the only ABC show I watched besides my soap OLTL. He will be missed. 


	2. Chapter 2: The New York Rule

This fic will be a little different. It started off with TOW Ross's Wedding and continues through to the present. Its mostly a Chandler fic but Monica and the gang are in it.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I have Matthew though. He's entertaining me with the Chandler Dance and the best Chandler quotes. LOL  
  
Title: Chandler's Journal  
  
Rated :PG  
  
Summery: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica.  
  
Chapter 2: The New York Rule  
  
Chandler sighed as he sat beside Joey listening to him babble about the actor in the movie My Giant and whether he was as good an actor as he was. He reached into his carry on pulling out his journal. "A journal" Joey said. "Dude what are you a girl" he laughed. Chandler just shook his head. He opened the book and began to write.  
  
May 10, 1998  
  
Well the thing with Monica and I is over. It was a dream come true while it lasted. See we agreed that it would only be a London thing and once we got back to New York we'd go back to being just friends, although we never did do it again but we sure tried but it just never happened there were too many interruptions. First Rachel shows up. Ross said her name instead of Emily's at the alter. Emily was pissed but they went ahead with the ceremony. At the reception Mon and I tried to sneek down to the wine cellar but Mr. Waltham foiled that plan. Later we went back to Mon's room but Rachel was there babbling about Ross's obsession with her. So it was on to my room but Joey ruined that by showing up with his bridesmaid Felicity.  
  
Monica and I were getting really frustrated. I suggested the Honeymoon suite. Hell its not like Ross was going to use it. At first Monica felt weird about it but not for long. Just as we were gonna kiss Ross showed up. We tried to leave but he got all whiny wanting us to stay so we did and I accidentally rubbed Ross's butt thinking it was Mon's. Eww!. Ross fell asleep so we were going to sneek out to the other room but he woke up plus Emily's parents and Rachel came busting in. So it never happened. Now I'm sitting on a plane hours from New York, Monica's in the bathroom waiting on me but I'm stuck here listening to Joey. Here comes Mon she doesn't look happy. As I watch her take her seat I can't help but wonder what could have been. Its gonna be hard being around her knowing I can't hold, her, kiss her, or touch her the way I want to. We could have been great together. Oh well I guess we'll always have London.  
  
Chandler Bing  
  
Chandler closed the book and slid it back into his bag. He glanced at Monica gazing out the window. He sighed sadly wondering what she was thinking, was she thinking about him like he was thinking about her. "Dude you haven't heard a word I said have you" Joey asked. "Yeah, yeah the actor in My Giant whatever Joe" Chandler said still gazing at Monica.  
  
Chapter 3: Kiss The Girls...Coming Soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss The Girls

This fic will be a little different. It started off with TOW Ross's Wedding and continues through to the present. Its mostly a Chandler fic but Monica and the gang are in it.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I have Matthew though. He's entertaining me with the Chandler Dance and the best Chandler quotes. LOL  
  
Title: Chandler's Journal  
  
Rated :PG  
  
Summery: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica.  
  
Chapter 3: Kiss The Girls  
  
Chandler laid in bed a grin on his face as he thought of Monica. She snuck out of his room just in time cause her heard Joey come in with his date of the night. The must of went straight to his room. "Could they be any louder" Chandler covered his head with a pillow but still heard them. Chandler groaned as he rolled out of bed. He grabbed his journal and locked himself in the bathroom. He put the lid down on the toilet sat down and opened his journal.  
  
October 1, 1998  
  
I know I haven't written in awhile but I decided to write now. Hell who can sleep with Joey and his date in the next room. Man those walls are thin. The other reason its been so long is I've been spending almost all my time with Monica. Yes Monica! After we got home we found out neither one of us wanted it end, but nobody knows about us. We thought it would be better if we kept it a secret for awhile especially after what happened between Ross and Rach plus imagine what Ross would do if he found out I was doing his little sister. He'd probably use his karate. Yeah right I'm laughing just thinking about that. Besides sneaking around is fun. When we're together its like no one else exists.  
  
Sometimes I forget that no one knows about our relationship and slip up. Like today. I was hanging out at Mon 's like I do most mornings before work. Pheebs and Rach were hanging out with us. Pheebs looks like she's ready to pop those babies gotta be coming soon. Anyway I got up to leave for work and as I did I leaned down and kissed Monica. Once I realized what I was doing I quickly kissed Rach and Pheebs too. They gave me strange looks as I flew out of there. Later that day it happened again. Joey, Pheebs, and Rach walked in catching us in a kiss. So again I kissed Rach and Pheebs as I high tailed it out of there. Joey moved away come on did he really think I was gonna kiss him. Monica told them it must be some European thing I picked up in London.  
  
We were sitting in Central Perk when Rach brought my kissing thing up. She called me Mr. Kissy and told me to stop it. I said I was just trying to bring a little culture to the group. Pheebs told me not to bring it in her mouth. Monica said kissing me made her want to puke. She must have noticed the look I was giving her cause tonight she came over and she more than made it up to me. I said earlier I liked sneaking around which I do but there is one part I hate. Mon and I can never spend the whole night together. She has to sneak out before Joey's up and I have to sneak out before Rach is up. Just once I'd like to fall asleep with her in my arms and wake up with her in my arms. Eh who knows maybe one of these days we'll be ready to tell but for now holding her for a little while is better than not holding her at all. Hey its quiet again Joey and his date finally called it a night. Well I better head back to bed before they decide to start going at it again.  
  
Chandler Bing  
  
Chandler went back to his room. He hid his journal in his night stand and climbed back in to bed. He was almost asleep when the noise started up again. "Ahh" Chandler groaned burying his head under the pillow.  
  
Chapter 4: The Best...Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children I've decided to go ahead and post more chapters instead of waiting to see my responses. I just couldn't wait. LOL. The dates Chandler uses most of them are the original air dates of the episodes. The second chapter's date is what I figured the date would be though. I hope you're all enjoying this there's more to come. Please read and review. Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4:The Best

This fic will be a little different. It started off with TOW Ross's Wedding and continues through to the present. Its mostly a Chandler fic but Monica and the gang are in it.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I have Matthew though. He's entertaining me with the Chandler Dance and the best Chandler quotes. LOL  
  
Title: Chandler's Journal  
  
Rated :PG  
  
Summery: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica.  
  
Chapter 4: The Best  
  
Chandler was sitting in his baraclounger with his journal open on his lap when Joey walked in with his date. "Hey Chandler" he grinned "This is Kayla, Kayla this is my roommate Chandler" She smiled "Hi" she giggled with a little wave. "Hey" Chandler said with a nod. Joey laughed when he noticed the journal on Chandler's lap. "Dude you're still writing in that thing, you're such a girl" he giggled. Chandler made his signature noise. Joey laughed as he led Kayla to his room.  
  
October 15, 1998  
  
Could I be any happier! Not even Joey could ruin my good mood tonight. Wanna know why. Monica told Rach that her new secret boyfriend (Me!!) is the best sex she ever had. Rach let it slip out while we were hanging out at Central Perk. I felt like jumping up and down while I shouted yippee and woo hoo right there in the middle of Central Perk. Later that day Mon was hanging out at her place with Rach and Pheebs when I came in asking her if her new secret boyfriend was better than Richard. At first Mon said she wasn't gonna answer but she did after some persuading from the girls she said yes! I hopped up on Mon's coffee table and did my dance!  
  
Of course Mon got upset with me cause when teased her asking her if she wanted to book some time with the best she ever had. She said no. I asked why and she did my dance but later I told her if I was the best it was because of her, that being with her made me the best. Its true I never had girls *agreeing* with me as much as Joey's dates *agreed* with him. Stupid thin walls. Even after Mon's little sex lesson Kathy still didn't *agree* with my like she did with Joey. So if I'm the best its cause Monica brings it out of me. I still can't believe I'm the best Monica's ever had! Ha Ha hear that Richard I'm the best!! In Joey's words "Yeah baby!"  
  
Chandler Bing  
  
The phone rang. Chandler closed his journal and answered it. He smiled when he heard Mon's voice. Rachel was going to a party and wouldn't be back until late and she wanted to book some time with the best she ever had. He grinned "I'll be right over babe" he hung up the phone hid his journal under the cushion of his chair, and did his dance before walking out the door.  
  
Chapter 5: Fighting And Finding Out...Coming Soon! 


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting And Finding Out

This fic will be a little different. It started off with TOW Ross's Wedding and continues through to the present. Its mostly a Chandler fic but Monica and the gang are in it.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I have Matthew though. He's entertaining me with the Chandler Dance and the best Chandler quotes. LOL  
  
Title: Chandler's Journal  
  
Rated :PG  
  
Summery: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica.  
  
Chapter 5: Fighting And Finding Out  
  
Monica smiled as she ran her finger over Chandler's lips. "I'll be right back honey I gotta use the bathroom." she whispered. She kissed him on the cheek as she slid out of bed and headed out of the room. "Hurry back or I might get lonely" he said as she left. He waited until she was gone to pull his journal out of his nightstand drawer.  
  
October 29, 1998  
  
I gotta write this quick. Mon's in the bathroom. Oh wait I hear her pounding on the bathroom door telling Joey to hurry up so she may be a minute. Joey knows about us now. Joey actually put all the pieces together and figured it out. Yes Joey! Out of all our friends he was the last one I ever expected to figure it out. He's my bestfriend I love him like a brother but he's not too bright. So how did he figure it out you ask. Well after Mon and I's weekend in Jersey the hotel called to tell me an eyelash curler was left in my room and he took the message. Later Mon couldn't find her eye lash curler. Then Mon and I told each told our friends about seeing Donald Trump. See we were suppose to be on separate trips. So Joey's eyes suddenly got wide and he started pointing. Mon and I grabbed him and practically dragged him to Mon's room.  
  
We told him that he was right that we were together and that it happened in London. We also said that nobody knew about us. Of course Joey wanted to run out and blab to Rach and Pheebs who were in the living room and I'm sure they think we're nuts. We finally convinced him to keep quiet. So we don't have to sneak around Joey anymore.  
  
I mentioned our weekend in Jersey. It was suppose to be a romantic getaway but it was a disaster. Monica kept finding things wrong with the rooms. One had lip stick on the cups another had a garden veiw and she wanted an ocean veiw and me all I wanted to do was watch a high speed chase on tv. I accidentally called Monica, mom boy if looks could kill. So the weekend well it blew. After the fight we had I was sure what Mon and I had was over. Monica said I was cute. She told me it was just a fight that you deal with it and move on. She said we were in a relationship. Can you believe it me Chandler Bing in a relationship and its not as scary as I thought it would be. I mean the idea of commitment still terrifies me but not as much as it used to. To tell the truth I think I might be falling in love with Monica. Whoa now that's scary but also not so scary. Uh ho Mon's coming.  
  
Chandler Bing  
  
Monica climbed back into bed as Chandler slid the journal back into his drawer. "What was that" she asked "Nothing important" he said wrapping his arms around her. "Mmm okay if you say so" she snuggled into his arms. "Night babe" he said kissing her forehead. "Night honey" she whispered kissing his cheek. "Could I be more in love" he thought as he drifted off to sleep with Monica in his arms.  
  
Chapter 6:A Thanksgiving Story...Coming Soon! 


	6. Chapter 6: A Thanksgiving Story

This fic will be a little different. It started off with TOW Ross's Wedding and continues through to the present. Its mostly a Chandler fic but Monica and the gang are in it.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I have Matthew though. He's entertaining me with the Chandler Dance and the best Chandler quotes. LOL  
  
Title: Chandler's Journal  
  
Rated :PG  
  
Summery: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica.  
  
Chapter 6:A Thanksgiving Story  
  
Chandler walked into his apartment to find Joey sitting in his barcalounger with Hugsy in his arms and every light in the place on. He jumped when he heard Chandler. "Dude you scared me I thought you were the turkey monster" he whined. Chandler laughed "There is no turkey monster Joe it was just Monica" he giggled. "So it was still scary" he whined. Chandler shook his head and laughed as headed to his room. "Where ya going to write in your little girlie book again you're such a girl" Joey giggled. "What ever Joe" he said "Did you hear that its the turkey monster!" Joey screamed and ran to his bedroom. Chandler laughed as he went into his own bedroom. He took out his journal and began to write.  
  
November 19, 1998  
  
Today was Thanksgiving. I hate Thanksgiving its always the worst day of the year for me. See my parents told me they were getting a divorce on that day. It was on Thanksgiving that I first met Monica. Ross was my college roommate and he invited me over to his family's for Thanksgiving. Hell it was better than going home and watching my mom make out with some guy have her age. Anyway I went home with him. I met Monica and Rachel, but our first meeting wasn't the best. Monica over heard me calling her fat. It was brought up today as we talked about past Thanksgivings. Talking about past Thanksgivings I hate that I can still hear the pool boy. "More turkey Mister Chandler" Yuck. I found out I had really hurt Mon's feelings making her cry. I was a stupid jerk back then and if I could go back and change it I would.  
  
The following year I went home with Ross again. Mon had lost I mean wow was she hot. She wanted to get back at me for calling her fat so Rach told her to flirt with me. She tried to flirt with me and well it went totally wrong. She accidentally cut off the tip of my toe. Ross gave me a nickname Sir limps alot. Could he be a bigger dork. I got upset with Mon I couldn't believe I lost my toe cause I called her fat. So I stormed out of her apartment. I told her I hated everything about Thanksgiving. She kept asking if there was anything she could but I just wanted to be alone to wallow in my own misery.  
  
Later there's a knock on the door. Monica's standing there with a turkey on her head. Then she put a little hat on top the turkey and big plastic glasses where her eyes would be. She started to dance and wiggle. I started to laugh and then it happened. I said you're so great I love you. Of course I freaked out. I had said the L word, me Chandler who couldn't even commit to what I was gonna have fore lunch had just said the L word. Monica stopped her little dance and was like you love me. I started jumping around saying no I don't over and over. Its weird she never brought up when we were together tonight. That's the great thing about Monica. She knows me and she knows my issues she has never pressured me. The truth is I do love Monica but I'm Chandler so I can't admit it to myself let alone admit it to her but I will tell her and it will be soon.  
  
Chandler slid the journal back in the drawer and crawled in bed. He decided to have a little fun. He hit the wall. "Turkey monster!" he yelled. He heard Joey scream. He laughed as he laid down and closed his eyes falling asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
Chapter 7: Covering Up.....Coming Soon! 


	7. Chapter 7: Covering Up

This fic will be a little different. It started off with TOW Ross's Wedding and continues through to the present. Its mostly a Chandler fic but Monica and the gang are in it.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I have Matthew though. He's entertaining me with the Chandler Dance and the best Chandler quotes. LOL  
  
Title: Chandler's Journal  
  
Rated :PG  
  
Summery: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica.  
  
Chapter 7: Covering Up  
  
Chandler was standing in the doorway of Monica's apartment kissing Monica. "I should really go now" he whispered "I know" Monica whispered kissing him. "Rach could wake up" he whispered kissing her. "I know" she whispered kissing him. Chandler laughed "Come on babe this could go on all night" he said "So" she whispered kissing him. "So we were almost caught enough for today" he joked. She frowned "I know I just hate it when you have to go I wish you could stay" He smiled "So do I" he said gently touching her cheek. "But I'm not ready to tell yet are you" She shook her head "No, I guess not" she whispered "Tomorrow night you'll come over to my place okay" he said. She nodded "Okay" he smiled "Night babe" he kissed her cheek as he left.  
  
He walked into his apartment. "Joey" he called. He then saw the note. "I have a hot date, see ya at breakfast" Chandler laughed when he saw it was signed Big Daddy. He balled up the note and threw it in the trash can "He shoots, he scores" he giggled as he went to his room. He got out his journal and began to write.  
  
December 10, 1998  
  
Well today Mon and I were almost outed and Joey came out looking like a total pervert. It started when we were all hanging out at Mon and Rach's like we do quite often. I was at the kitchen table with Joey, Mon, and Rach. Pheebs and Ross were in the living room sitting on the couch. Phoebe felt something under her and when she said "What am I sitting on" I couldn't resist telling a few jokes. Anyway Pheebs finally pulled out a pair of underwear, my underwear. Of course she was grossed out and tossed them in the kitchen. Rachel picked them up with some tongs demanding to know who's they were Ross was the first one to say they weren't his. I quickly said "They gotta be Joey's." Mon and I looked at him silently pleading with him. He finally said they were his. When Rach asked why they were in her apartment he answered with "I'm Joey I'm disgusting I take off my underwear in other people's homes"  
  
Joey then looked at me and said he wanted a word with me. He said it had to stop cause the good Joey name was getting dragged through the mud and he made fun of my tighty whities. Hey it was laundry day it was either that or go commando and I'm not Joey. Monica came over and we both told him all the sneaking around and lying was hard on us too. Joey said "I bet all the sex helps" We nodded agreeing. We told him we were both really bad ant relationships but ours was going really well and maybe it was going so well because it was secret. So the whole underwear thing was forgotten.  
  
Later that day Mon and I had pillows and candles set up in front of a video camera in my living room. Joey showed up with a date and when she saw the camera and stuff she got grossed out and left. Rachel was coming home and heard everything. She asked Joey if it were true. She looked in and saw the camera and me coming out of my room. So once again Joey covered for us and looked like a pervert.  
  
Then I was sitting on the orange couch in Central Perk looking at a magazine when Mon came in smiling. She said she was sorry the camera thing didn't work out and handed me Polaroid picture saying it was a preview. I looked at it and grinned. It was a picture of her naked. When Ross walked in I quickly hid it in the magazine I was reading. I forgot about the picture when I left the magazine on the counter in my apartment. Joey picked up the magazine and the picture fell out. Rachel caught him looking at it. She gasped taking the picture and showing Ross who was grossed out by a naked picture of his sister and Pheebs.  
  
When Phoebe told Joey to explain why he was such a pervert. He actually said he'd slept with Monica in London that she saved his underwear as a souvenir and used the camera and picture to entice Joey back in bed. Monica hated saying it but she said "I'm Monica I'm disgusting I stalk guys and keep their underwear" I was giving Joey looks the whole time. All this sneaking around and lying is starting to get to us. Maybe we'll be really to tell soon. The truth is I'll be glad when our relationship is out in the open. With a woman as beautiful, and amazing as Monica for a girlfriend its sometimes very hard to hide my feelings when the guys are around.  
  
Chandler sighed softly as he closed his journal. He smiled as he thought of Monica. He wondered what the guys would say once they found out they were together.  
  
Chapter 8: The Secret's Out....Coming Soon!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret's Out

This fic will be a little different. It started off with TOW Ross's Wedding and continues through to the present. Its mostly a Chandler fic but Monica and the gang are in it.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I have Matthew though. He's entertaining me with the Chandler Dance and the best Chandler quotes. LOL  
  
Title: Chandler's Journal  
  
Rated :PG  
  
Summery: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica.  
  
Chapter 8: The Secret's Out  
  
Chandler and Monica were laying in her bed in each other's arms. "I love you" he whispered for the tenth time. "I love you too" she giggled. 'What's so funny" he asked running his finger down her arm. "You've said you love me ten times already" she said. "I know but I do love you and I love saying I love you" The re was a knock on the door. Rachel poked her head in. "You love each other that's great but just stop it already" she groaned closing the door behind her. They both laughed. Monica yawned "Night sweeite, love you" she whispered drifting to sleep. "Night babe, love you too" he whispered as he quietly snuck out of bed. He grabbed his journal and went out to the living room. He was glad to find Rachel had gone to bed. He sat down at the kitchen table opening his journal.  
  
February 11, 1999  
  
Today was a pretty interesting day. The guys all know about us now and I did it I told Monica I love her. Let me start by telling you how the others found out about us. Rach she found out shortly after the new year when she over heard a phone conversation between Mon and I. She heard Mon refer to me as Mr. Big. Now Rachel grins looks me up and down then winks at me. Could that be more embarrassing! Pheebs she was checking out Ross's new apartment used to be Ugly naked guy's. She was looking out at Mon's place and saw us doing it by the big bay window.  
  
After Pheebs found out she teamed up with Joey and Rachel to get back at us for hiding it for so long. I was at the counter at Central Perk getting coffee when Pheebs came up to me and just started flirting with me. Later at Mon's she pinched my ass as she was leaving. Mon and I figured out that she knew. So we went to Joey. He said "I didn't tell them" We were stunned "Them" we asked. He tried to cover up by saying "Phoebe and Joey" but he came clean and said Rach too. So Mon had the bright idea of me going along flirting with Pheebs. So I called her asking her to come over to my place.  
  
Phoebe was really creeping me out. I turned music on and she did this wiggley dance thing. Then she asked me to put lotion on her. I went to the bathroom to get lotion. Mon was hiding in there and she cleaned it. How can she clean all the time. I came back out Pheebs was at the front door. I asked her if she was leaving. She said "Not without you lover" I cringed not because she's unattractive she's hot and all but Monica was the only woman I wanted to be with. Anyway Phoebe turned around and her dress was undone a little revealing her bra. I hate bras they scare me almost as much as The Lord Of The Dance. She put her hand on my ass and I put my had on her shoulder and shared the most awkward kiss.  
  
I pushed her away. I said "You win I can't have sex with you" Pheebs asked why and that's when I said it. "Because I'm in love with Monica" Rach and Joey came in from the hall, Monica came out of the bathroom. "I love her, I love her" I shouted. Then I walked up to her and said "I love you Monica" She smiled and said "I love you too Chandler" Phoebe grinned and said "Aww I thought you were doing it I didn't know you were in love" I'm still pretty much in shock. I can't believe that me, Chandler Bing said those three little word. Most of all thought I can't believe that Monica said those same three little words to me. I was so sure she wasn't going to say it back. I mean when Ross told Emily he loved her she said thank you. I would have been so bummed if Monica had said that to me.  
  
After having my heart stepped on and broken by Janice and Kathy two women I thought I loved I was pretty skeptical about falling in love again, of giving another woman my heart but with Monica its so different. The love I have for her is alot stronger than the love I once had for them. Sometimes at night when I'm in bed I think about the future and Monica is always there in my future, we're married with a couple of kids and most of all we're happy. Wow scary I'm talking about marriage, kids and stuff I must be growing up! Huh that makes me think of Kathy she told me to give her a call when I grow up. Sorry Kathy I ain't calling you cause I've found the love of my life, my bestfriend, my soulmate, my lobster she's Monica Geller.  
  
Oh I almost forgot about Ross. He found out about us the same way Pheebs did. He saw us doing it from his window. At first he wasn't too happy. I told him that we weren't just messing around that I was in love with Monica and she said she was in love with me too. Then he was happy. I understand though. She's his little sister he has to look out for her. Its kind of how I feel about Pheebs and Rach they're like little sisters to me and I look out for them. Anyway the gang knows. So we can be a couple in public now. We can hold hands, cuddle, and kiss when ever we want and most of all now I can hold Monica all night and wake up to her beautiful blue eyes and radiant smile. "Whoa could I be more in love"  
  
Chandler Bing  
  
Rachel padded out of her room yawning as she walked to the bathroom. She stopped when she saw Chandler sitting at the kitchen table writing something. "Hey whatcha got there Chandler" she asked. "Oh uh nothing Rach" he said trying to hide it. "Oh come on don't be shy" she said beginning to tickle him. "Rachel" he laughed 'Stop that" She managed to get the book from him. She looked at a few pages " Aww how sweet a journal and its all about Mon" Chandler sighed "Yeah now gimmie it" he pouted. "Fine here I gotta pee anyway" she handed it back to him.  
  
"Uh Rach I know you love to gossip" he said. "Hey" she whined "You know its true" he giggled "But still" she pouted. "Please don't tell Monica about the journal okay" Rachel smiled "Don't worry I won't" She walked to the bathroom. He walked to Monica's room. "Chandler" she whispered "Yeah" he said stopping in the doorway. "I rethink its sweet Mon's lucky to have you" He smiled "Thanks Rach" he said as he went inside the room. He smiled at Monica sleeping. Even in her sleep she was beautiful. He his the journal and climbed back into bed. "Mmm where were you honey" she whispered snuggling up to him. "I had to go to the bathroom" he said kissing her temple. "Mmm okay, love you Chandler" she whispered. "I love you to Monica" he whispered holding her close and closing his eyes.  
  
Chapter 9: The First Proposal....Coming Soon!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Proposing Because I'm Sorry

This will be a little different. It started off with TOW Ross's Wedding and continues through to the present. It's mostly a Chandler fic but Monica and the gang are in it.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler. I do have Matthew though. He's entertaining me with the Chandler dance and the best Chandler quotes. LOL

Title: Chandler's Journal

Rated: PG

Summery: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica.

Chapter 9: Proposing Because I'm Sorry

Chandler lay in Monica's bed with her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. "I still can't believe what you did, proposing because you were sorry" she moved a little to look at him. "What were you thinking?" He shrugged "I guess I wasn't" he said "Man I must have looked and sounded like an idiot" She laughed "Yeah you did" she smiled "But that's okay because you're my idiot" she kissed his cheek. "Aww" he smiled "I love you" he kissed her back. "I love you too Chandler" "Night" she murmured closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Chandler quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed his journal.

February 18, 1999

Well today has been one hell of a day! Like I said before the guys know about Mon and me. Earlier today we were all hanging out at Central Perk. The guys started talking about Mon and I getting married and having kids. Phoebe and Rachel talked about the prefect-wedding gift for us and Ross and Joey argued over who'd be godfather to our kids. Of course yours truly freaked out. I mean I love Monica so much; the truth is I'd love to marry her and give her a family just not any time soon. Later on Mon and I were in my apartment cuddled together in my barcalounger when Mon said "Couldn't you just stay here forever" and yes you guessed it, that simple little question freaked me out.

We ended up having a fight. I was so afraid I had messed up, that I was gonna lose her so I went to Ross and Joey for advice. Big mistake! They told me to make some big gesture. Well I made a big gesture alright! I rushed into the apartment, got down on one knee in front of everyone and proposed to Monica. She thought I was nuts especially after I told her I got advice from Ross and Joey. She said "Two divorces and Joey" she then asked me what I would have done if she'd actually said yes. I told her she'd probably see a Chandler shaped hole in her door. The truth is I would have been scared, really scared but I would have been happy. I know Monica is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and someday I'll propose for real and when I do I know she's say yes.

Chandler Bing

Chandler closed his journal and walked back over to the bed. He smiled as he watched Monica sleep. "Mrs. Chandler Bing, Monica Bing" he whispered. He loved how perfect it sounded. "Someday" he said as he climbed back into bed. He gently pulled Monica into his arms. "Love you" he whispered kissing her cheek and closing his eyes.

Chapter 10: Vegas Baby...Chandler and Mon's first anniversary in Vegas...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's another fic I haven't updated in over a year! I've decided to update a lot of my old fics and if there's one you'd really like to see continued just let me know! Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanx!


	10. Chapter 10: Vegas Baby!

This will be a little different. It started off with TOW Ross's Wedding and continues through to the present. It's mostly a Chandler fic but Monica and the gang are in it.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler. I do have Matthew though. He's entertaining me with the Chandler dance and the best Chandler quotes. LOL

Title: Chandler's Journal

Rated: PG

Summery: Chandler keeps a journal where he writes about his relationship with Monica.

Chapter 10: Vegas Baby!

Chandler unlocked the door to his and Monica's hotel room. He glance at Monica as they walked in she still wore the blue sweatshirt they stole from the gift shop. He couldn't believe what they'd almost done earlier that night. They'd almost gotten married until they saw a drunken Ross and Rachel emerge from the chapel doors. "Honey you okay" Monica asked "You haven't spoken a word since we left the chapel" He blinked and looked at his girlfriend "Yeah, yeah I'm okay sweetie" he insisted "Okay then I think I'm going to go take a bubble bath" she kissed his cheek and disappeared into the bathroom. He waited until he heard the water running before he grabbed his journal out of his bag and sat down at the small table in the room. He opened it and began to write.

May 20, 1999

You'll never believe what Mon and I almost did tonight. It all started after I found out she had lunch with Richard (Stupid man and his mustache) and didn't tell me. Phoebe accidentally told me on the plane on our way to Vegas. We ended up fighting on our anniversary can you believe Mon and I have been together a whole year! Anyway I took my bag, which was empty (I wanted to make a dramatic scene but I hate packing) I told her I was leaving. She was at the Craps table having a winning streak she stopped long enough for us to talk and of course we made up.

We both went back to the Craps table Mon kept winning so I said she gets another hard 8 we buy steak dinners for everybody then I said we'd get the biggest suite in the place. What came next was a total surprise I said, "You roll another hard eight; and we get married here tonight." She rolled the dice one was a 4 and the other landed on the floor we crawled under the table she said "That could be a four or a five. It's your call." I smiled and said "Its a 4" she smiled back and said, "I think so too" We shared an amazing kiss then we were off to get married

Mon needed something new, borrowed, old and blue so we took a new blue sweatshirt fro ma gift shop Mon tucked under her dress and started cooing because she thought she looked pregnant. I smiled and said "Okay one thing at a time" I took her hand and we ran from the store. Well we never got married we're not Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing. See Ross and Rachel came stumbling out of the chapel totally wasted and I guess it freaked us out because we left the chapel with out getting hitched. The truth is seeing Ross and Rach was a wakeup call that Mon and I were moving too fast.

I know she's the one I want to spend my life with but we've only been together a year and after seeing what became of Ross's rushed into marriage with Emily and his drunken nuptials with Rach I don't want that to happen to Mon and me I want to take my time and do it right so Mon can get her dream wedding and so our marriage will last forever something no Bing has ever done. This Bing plans on changing that. When this Bing marries Monica it'll be forever.

Chandler Bing

Chandler tucked his journal back in his bag just as Monica emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel "I hope you're not thinking of leaving again" she teased when she saw him in his bag. "Nope I'm defiantly staying" he grinned at the sight of her in just a towel. "Mmm that's good" she said, "I was thinking maybe we could practice for our wedding night" she grinned wrapping her arms around him kissing him. "I love the way you think" he grinned sweeping her off her feet carrying her over to the bed. He kissed her and smiled at her. He knew she was his forever that someday they'd have a real wedding night.

Chapter 11: Moving Forward...Chandler asks Monica to live with him…. Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children. I'm so bored today I'm updating lots of fics. So enjoy and review! Thanx!


End file.
